Such a method is used, for example, in automotive engineering in order to connect components, which are arranged in a housing which is closed per se, such as sensors of a wide variety of types, for example, via an electrical line to a feed source arranged in a control unit. “Feed source” can in this case be a current source or a signal source or a combined current and signal source. A preferred field of use for the method in accordance with the invention is that of making contact with a sensor for an electrical power-assisted steering system, which is arranged in a housing connected to a steering wheel of a motor vehicle. A plug-type element which is connected to such a sensor should be fitted in such a way that no shocks or vibrations occurring during operation of a motor vehicle are transmitted to the sensor thereby.
DE 197 52 921 A1 describes an electrical plug-type connector for producing an electrically conductive connection protruding through a housing wall. The plug-type connector comprises a pin housing having electrical plug-type contacts and a guide sleeve, which is to be connected detachably to the pin housing. It is used, for example, for electrically connecting transmission controllers in motor vehicles. In the use position, the guide sleeve is positioned in such a way that it is sealed off in an opening of the housing wall, through which it protrudes in such a way that it is accessible from both sides. The pin housing is fixed on the guide sleeve by means of the bayonet-type closure.